


Because I Love You

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, could u do one where Regina has a meeting with the council n Emma is there.. Regina develops a fever n starts babbling n tries to make a joke? Suddenly she feels something is wrong, stands up n faints.. Emma helps take care of her.. - mysterio-lady. Established SQ. Fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asks worriedly as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend. They're about to go in for this week's council meeting or as Emma refers to it four hours of boredom and doodling, much to Regina's annoyance. At the very least it is four hours spent with Regina though it ends up borderline tortuous and fun since they spend four hours teasing each other culminating in a very enjoyable lunch.

Today Emma isn't thinking about that. Her girlfriend doesn't look ill but there's something in her eyes, a slight tiredness in them that tells Emma something's wrong. She has that look of someone about to be ill and Emma doesn't want Regina to go into this if she's not up for it. She hates the idea of Regina pushing herself and ending up hurt or worse off.

Unfortunately Regina is stubborn.

"I'm fine," Regina says brushing off Emma's concern. Admittedly she does feel a little light-headed but she skipped breakfast. That was because she felt a bit sick but she's sure it's nothing. "More than fine," she says with a wink and what she hopes is a flirty tone to assure Emma. Emma nods at her with a small disbelieving smile. "If you're not…"

"I'm fine," Regina insists cutting her off, "Now come on. The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can go to lunch…"

She walks into the room adding as much of a sway into her hips as she can. Emma grins watching Regina go knowing exactly what she's doing. She sighs still suspecting something is off but follows her in anyway making a note to keep an eye on Regina as the meeting goes on.

They make it an hour into the council meeting when Regina feels it hit her. Fever. She's boiling. Absolutely sweltering in here. Her clothes are stifling her and she can feel sweat beading on her forehead.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asks as Regina shakes beside her.

"It's just so hot in here," Regina says clearly delirious. She obviously means to whisper but it comes out as a shout as she sings, "So I'll take off all my clothes," shimmying off her blazer. A few people titter nervously at her sung joke whilst others simply look on concerned. "Urgh I'm still too hot," Regina grouses reaching for the buttons of her blouse.

"No!" Emma cries out placing her hand over Regina's, "Clothes on Regina."

"But it's so hot and you're so pretty and I want it to be lunch," Regina babbles as her body succumbs to the fever raging through her. She feels like she's on fire and that light-headed feeling is only growing.  _It's only three more hours_  she tells herself but that only makes her feel worse. Her head is pounding and she feels like she's about to throw up.

"Why does this meeting take so long?" she babbles not realising she's thinking aloud, "If it were shorter I could be in bed with you, all problems solved but no we have to talk about," she pauses, "Emma what does it say? It all looks like squiggles?"

Emma smiles worriedly, "It's about updating the school curriculum. Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine," Regina says as her eyes glaze over a little. She shakes her head coming back to the meeting though her fever rages on. She should go home but she always feels like she needs to prove something. If she goes home then they might see her as a bad leader and want someone else – again.

Today though all she sees are worried looks and she doesn't understand it. Emma sees her confused expression and whispers, "It's because they care more about you than finishing a council meeting."

"Oh," Regina says, "Nevertheless we shall persevere. Perseverance is good. Teach that in the schools. Can we put that on the curriculum, perseverance, purse, teach them purses," she laughs to herself as if what she said made a lick of sense. She frowns as another wave of dizziness hits. She stands needing to go home, "Em," she murmurs, "I think I might have to skip lunch," she says before fainting.

Luckily Emma has quick reflexes and stands to catch her. She sighs shaking her head at her stubborn, sick girlfriend. "Uh…meeting adjourned?" she says to the waiting council members who nod and shuffle out of the room. Most send Regina their best wishes and hopes she'll be back on her feet. Hopes Emma shares. She hates it when Regina's sick. It always makes her heart pang with fear and sympathy.

"Why couldn't you just admit you were sick?" Emma asks her unconscious girlfriend before lifting her up gently so she can take her home.

Emma gets Regina home, changed and in bed before Regina actually wakes up. The brunette frowns, sleepy and confused as she balls her hands into her sheets.  _Adorable_  Emma can't help but think. She's learned what Regina is like when sick, adorable, clingy but still insanely stubborn and yet Emma can't help but love this side of her.

She supposes it's all part and parcel of true love and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Regina frowns at her, "How am I home?" she asks. Emma sits beside her placing her hand on Regina's scalding hot forehead, "You fainted," Emma tells her, "You're clearly sick so I brought you home."

"Does that mean I missed lunch?" Regina pouts.

"We'll make up for it," Emma promises softly caressing her cheek, "Why can't you just admit you're sick?"

"Because I'm fine," Regina grouses.

Emma grins, "Oh then you don't need me to stay, I'll go back to work."

"No!" Regina cries out with a pout that melts Emma's heart.

"What?" Emma asks trying to hide a chuckle.

"Stay," Regina pleads and Emma nods simply shrugging off her jacket and jeans before sliding into the bed beside her. "Everything's all taken care of," Emma assures her, "Dad's covering the station and Mom agreed to take Henry for the night so we have the whole day for you to just rest and get better."

Emma kisses the top of her head as she runs her fingers through Regina's hair with one hand and uses her other to pull Regina close so she can keep her warm through body heat, also because she knows that Regina will find the close touch comforting.

Regina smiles at her, "How do you always know what I need?"

Emma shrugs before simply replying, "Because I love you."

_Thanks for reading :)_

 


End file.
